


Zombie Land

by frosen2solid



Category: Nielong - Fandom, OngNiel - Fandom, Top Daniel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, NielOng, Ongniel, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosen2solid/pseuds/frosen2solid
Summary: When you wish to become zombies together and conquered humans.I love and adore comments. Kudo also appreciated





	Zombie Land

OngNiel  
Zombie au

It feels surrreal, when the blood gushed from Seongwoo, the droplets of blood are fighting each other to run out from his little finger, creating crimson spurt that enveloped his left hand.

The blood is rising to his head. Daniel is furious.  
He falls on his knees, grips his open wound and stares at the dreadful undead in front of him being decapitated by Daniel's agile axe swing .

"Seungwoo hyung! God Damn zombie!"  
"Yeah, sorry" he said weakly.

We should sterilize the wound, Daniel is frantically running and get the medical supplies that has fallen victim to a zombie that is happily nudging at it.  
The zombie was distracted, when it heard a scream, it was easy for Niel to eliminate it. 

When he comes back, he sees Ong has tried to remove his own left little finger.  
Daniel holds his breath and releases it." Seongwoo hyung..."he murmurs. "Let me..."  
Seungwoo put his hand on Daniel's palm, "Make it swift" he whispers to his ear and then put a salvageable hankerchief on his mouth.

"May the God stay with you" Daniel said under his breath. He bites his lips and proceeds to seperate 1/3 of Ong's left hand to make sure the virus doesn't spread further. The pain is incorrigible that it made Ong utters muffled scream with round tears dropping from his eyes. Daniel kissed away those tears. His heart hurts , from picturing a chance of future without his hyung.  
Seungwoo, smiles at him, he noticed the uneasiness in Daniel's. He helps Daniel dress his hand until it was neatly enveloped.

Hey, Daniel, wanna have sex?  
Daniel tilts his head. Maybe he is hearing wrongly.

Ong is serious and Daniel nods. 

....

They walk away far from the place of carnage, made a fire for protection from the dry twigs that they collected beforehand. 

...

They undresses each other, it was natural for them.  
Ong kisses Daniel's three moles, slow and steady. Daniel holds Ong's right hand and kissed it gently upwards. He wants to make loves bite on hyung but Ong declined. Instead he strokes Daniel's hair and hugs him. They kisses each other languidly as if time are theirs to control. Their tongues dances around, filled cavity and hollows they left behind. 

Under the starry sky and light from blazing flames, they frottages their penises together until they are coming while kissing. 

Daniel with his blushing ears helps Ong to collect their seeds and deposited it on Ong's bottom crevice.  
Hyung,why so sexy?Daniel mumbles.

Ong smiles ear to ear and display a performance in from of him, he plays along with his own opening elicited Daniel needy gaps.

Ong's neck and body are red like tomatoes and Daniel doesn't care about a world without Ong. So he bites him on his nape. Strong enough to draw bloods and gulps it. 

Daniel! How dare you...I have warned you...  
Daniel just smirks and marks Ong' s lips red.  
"I don't need a world without you", Daniel whispers. "We can be zombie and eat people brains together as dinner after all" he jokes.

"You gotten cheesier as you age" retorts Ong. Maybe Daniel lacks of sleeps finally hit him square in the head. 

Ong positioned himself ready and Daniel pound his little Daniel on his opening. The sheer girth of Daniel's member is enough to make Ong eyes watery. 

But, to achieve a greater high, sacrificed is needed. Ong is riding on his dick and Daniel also move himself in tandem. After frictions of neuron, neutron and electron are mixing together. Daniel's breath hitched and streams of white seeds spouting and filling Ong inside as he is also reaching his white high. They fall together and are breathing on each other necks, planting kisses everywhere.

"I love you"Daniel said  
"Yeah, me too"Ong answered

Slumbers take their conciusness away, and dawn rises.

When Daniel wakes up, Ong was not there. He dresses hurrily... and searches premises. 

Ong hyung! Where are you? He calls manically.  
Right here! Ong replies.

Daniel founds Ong, roasting fishes near the stream.  
Hyung!

Daniel run to him and put a hand to his forehead..."hemmm you are not burning." 

"Yeah, what a pleasant surprise isn't it".

Estatic Daniel hugs Ong tightly, and savor his warm.


End file.
